


can we kiss forever?

by shewitches



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, getting together and just being cute, some kissing some drinking but the kissing happens while sober, ted and alexis aren’t together. sorry to this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/pseuds/shewitches
Summary: “You still look cute in your show make up.  How is that possible?”Stevie takes a breath and leans up to rest on her elbows, and Alexis doesn’t move and Stevie can’t breathe with how badly she wants to kiss her.or, stevie and alexis get together after the wrap party for Cabaret.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	can we kiss forever?

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a song literally titled can we kiss forever. i don’t own anything except the writing itself, and this is unbeta’d because i wrote it half asleep after the episode. bless

“So, someone’s having fun tonight,” Alexis says as she laughs. The Cabaret wrap party is in full swing, and Stevie feels delightfully buzzed already. “Judging by the double fisting happening here.”

Stevie hums, and Alexis looks so beautiful that she almost blurts it out the second she lays eyes on her. She’s still wearing her show make-up but she’s taken off the outfit which is almost a tragedy. Her history of being attracted to women can be summed up as a secret even to herself. The realization didn’t hit until recently, and maybe that’s why she’s double fisting drinks at the wrap party. 

That and the overwhelming urge to get out of Schitt’s Creek. It’s all weighing on her and she wants to forget about it for one second. She’s boozy, and she wants to make out with people when she’s boozy. She also wants to make out with Alexis when she’s sober, but that’s a different story. That’s something she doesn’t really know how to handle. 

“It’s a celebration, right?” Stevie asks as she raises an eyebrow. “How am I the more laid back one between the two of us right now?” 

Alexis sighs and tugs on her ears. It’s a nervous habit that Stevie noticed a few months ago and it oddly makes her smile. She isn’t even sure Alexis realizes she’s doing it. Alexis looks like she’s going to say something, and then stops when she sees Stevie smiling. 

“What? Do I have something on my face or something?” 

“No, no,” Stevie starts, and then can’t help the bubbly laughter that falls past her lips. She needs to stop talking, but she feels good. “You pull on your ears when you’re nervous.” 

“Oh,” Alexis breathes out, and her voice is softer than it needs to be. “Well, that’s super cute of you to notice.” She wants to recoil when Alexis boops her nose, but instead it just fills her with warmth. She’s somehow too drunk and not drunk enough for this. It’s an odd place to be in. Alexis, as always, sets her perpetually off balance. “You seem to be enjoying yourself more at this party.” 

It takes Stevie a second to realize she’s talking about Patrick’s housewarming party, and when she does she shakes her head. “No cell phone boyfriend this time.”

“His loss, babe,” Alexis replies and she sounds so confident that it’s not Stevie’s loss that it makes her smile softly. “Girls night it is.” 

They have a good night and at one point she swears she hears Patrick say something about triple fisting drinks, but it’s kind of blurry. Her and Alexis spend the night arm in arm and it’s amazing to her that she doesn’t try to make out with her. 

When they wake up, Alexis has her head on Stevie’s thighs and even though it feels like something died in her mouth she doesn’t think she’s ever been happier. Hungover Stevie is typically not the best person to be around but hungover Stevie really enjoys hungover Alexis laying on her. 

“I think I’m dead,” Alexis groans but doesn’t make any movements to get up from her spot. “Did we die?” 

Stevie laughs quietly and shakes her head. “Sadly, no.” 

Alexis finally moves to sit up and Stevie misses the weight of her already even if it was just her head against her thighs. Her heart skips when Alexis turns to look at her like they’re in a romance novel or something. It’s cliche and it’s stupid and she wants to drown herself. She’s staring, she knows, and Alexis moves closer and Stevie can barely breathe with it. 

“You still look cute in your show make up. How is that possible?” 

Stevie takes a breath and leans up to rest on her elbows, and Alexis doesn’t move and Stevie can’t  _ breathe _ with how badly she wants to kiss her. So, for once, she gives in and leans forward. It’s a soft brush of lips at first and even that is enough to make it hard to breathe. 

Alexis makes a noise of surprise but melts into the kiss easily, her hand moving to cup Stevie’s jaw like she’s something precious. No one has ever handled her with care before and even just one second of Alexis kissing her softly and holding her face makes her chest hurt in the best way. 

Stevie pulls back first and the awkwardness she expected doesn’t come — instead, Alexis is smiling at her and it’s embarrassing to feel the way it lights her up inside to have that smile aimed at her. She should probably say that, or say anything, but all she can do is lean forward and kiss Alexis again. 

Their first kiss was a soft brush of lips, a hesitant thing that had been building for too long. She’ll remember it forever, but the best kiss she ever had happens after that. Their second kiss feels like it could ruin Stevie if she let it. Alexis is soft until the kisses deepen and it can’t be called just kissing anymore. Especially not when Alexis maneuvers them with a practiced ease so that she’s straddling Stevie’s hips. 

The weight of Alexis on her sends a thrill through her and she wants to  _ ruin _ her. Her hands are buried in the loose waves of Alexis’s hair when the door to the room opens and Patrick and David walk in. She wants to scream, or cry, or throw something at David until he leaves. 

“— So the wrap party went well after I left,” Patrick jokes, and David looks so amused that he can’t do anything but try to hide laughter behind his hand. 

“I’ll give you fifty bucks to go away,” Stevie says, eyes never leaving Alexis. She fits too well in this position and all Stevie wants is to kiss her again. 

“We’re leaving in twenty minutes,” David yells as they walk out looking too pleased with themselves. 

Stevie clears her throat and then takes a breath, unsure of how Alexis always manages to make her feel this off balance. She’s never had an issue with telling people the truth until now. 

“You look so freaked out right now, it’s kind of cute,” is how Alexis chooses to break the silence between them. Yeah, that’s the person Stevie’s decided to love. 

“Trying to think of a way to keep you here.” 

It’s surprisingly sincere for someone that stands their ground as being as insincere as possible. It might end up giving her hives, but she can’t have this be another moment where Alexis doesn’t get it. 

Thankfully, she does. 

“You already did.” 

Later, when they’re called  _ the other couple _ and it’s assumed that they’re getting married — she can see Alexis smiling from the corner of her eye. 


End file.
